Your Friendly Neighborhood Lizard
by mellra
Summary: We all know the origins of Spider-Man, but what if an accident led Peter Parker on a different path, one a bit more…scaly? Challenge fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime/manga/movies/etc. that I write about; otherwise I would be a millionaire NOT writing on fanfiction publishing my own ideas.

Summary: We all know the origins of Spider-Man, but what if an accident led Peter Parker on a different path, one a bit more…scaly?

Your Friendly Neighborhood Lizard

An eight year old boy with brown hair and eyes named Peter Parker sat happily in the back seat of his aunt and uncles car as they drove home from his first ever trip to the New York's Hall of Science Museum. Science had always fascinated the boy, most likely from watching his parents work since before he could remember. It has been two years since the plane crash that ended the young boy's parent's lives, forcing him to live with his only remaining relatives. That being said, Peter tried to keep a positive outlook on life, and hoped that he could someday be in his parent's footsteps as great scientists. His aunt, May Parker, turned to look at the young boy who was fiddling around with a model dinosaur he received from the museum's gift shop and laughed at the young boy's antics, which was joined by her husband, Ben Parker, just as they pulled through a four-way intersection.

_Screech!_

**Crash!**

A fifteen year old Peter Parker awoke with a start. "That dream again," he muttered as he reached for his glasses on the nightstand with his right arm. The teen got up with a groan as he popped his back into place and went to get ready for the day. The young man paused in front of the mirror on his dresser as he pulled on the artificial limb that replaced his left arm. Peter sighed. He knew that the dream he had was more than a simple dream, it was a memory from when an out of control truck sped through a red light, plowing into his family's car. The majority of the collision happened in the back of the car, where fortunately the side of the car dampened most of the blow, but it had the bad luck of forcing him into the other side of the car, damaging his arm beyond repair from the impact. He had to get the limb amputated after nearly a week of hospitalization when it became clear that his arm wouldn't be able to heal the shattered bones from the elbow down. Peter had spent the better part of that year through rehab getting used to his new arm, which he had for the past seven years.

After setting the last strap on the artificial limb, Peter put on his clothes in a painstakingly slow effort with only one fully functional appendage, and went into the bathroom to do his business. Afterwards, the youth headed downstairs for breakfast. He was greeted with the sight of his aunt and uncle already up and in the kitchen. He saw Uncle Ben quickly hide something that looked suspiciously like a bill, under the morning newspaper and the elderly Parker said, "Morning Peter! Sleep well?" "Morning Uncle Ben, Aunt May. I slept okay I guess." Peter said with a slightly strained smile as he sat himself down at the table. Aunt May set a bowl of cereal in front of the amputee and said, "Well that's nice dear, now eat up before your late for school!"

As Peter started to eat Ben asked, "So sport, any plans for the day?" to which Peter replied, "Well, after school I was thinking of hanging out with some of my friends for a little bit before heading over to the lab."

May chuckled at that and said, "Our little Peter the scientist! Oh how fast you've grown up. Before you know it you'll be going to college and getting some important job in solving world hunger or some other saving the world business! Already you have that internship with that doctor…oh what's his name again?"

"Conners, Aunt May, his name is Doctor Curt Conners. While I don't know about the whole 'saving the world' thing, I'll try to make you both proud," Peter said with a warm smile.

"You already do dear; now hurry up before you miss the bus!"

**Time Skip**

Peter sat during lunch going over one of his many science books, propping the book open with his artificial arm while his real arm groped for his lunch. Suddenly, a French fry flew a mere inch past the glasses wearing boy's nose. He sighed as he looked up to look at the food thrower. Eugene "Flash" Thompson and Kenny "Kong" were high fiving themselves like the pair of immature jocks that they were. Flash had been giving Peter a hard time ever sense high school started due to the whole jocks-pick-on-nerds stereotype with Kenny following his lead. The sad part was that when they were younger the three used to be close friends, until they started gravitating towards their separate social circles. Fortunately the bullying was kept to a minimum of some light name calling and the occasional prank. Peter felt that if it wasn't for his handicap though it might have been much worse, so there is apparently an upside to everything.

Ignoring the two Neanderthals, Peter's attention was brought to the two people sitting across from him with a smile, as these were two of his closest friends, Marry Jane "M.J." Watson and Harry Osborn, son of the famous businessman Norman Osborn. "Hey guys," Peter greeted with a grin.

"Yo Peter, Dumb and Dumber over there giving you trouble?" Harry asked his longtime friend.

"Nah, just them trying to determine who has the most testosterone. So we still good for the study session after school?"

"Yah we're good. Shame you'll have to leave early though for your internship. How's the research going by the way?" M.J. asked.

"Well you know the old saying, 'I'd tell yah but then I'd hafta kill yah?' It kinda applies to this situation." Peter said with a sly smirk.

"Ugh, well whenever you're no longer sworn to secrecy or whatever you know where will be at." Harry said jokingly.

"Will do. So anyways Harry, your dad going to be on the tour for our field trip on Wednesday?" Peter asked.

Both M.J. and Peter noticed Harry's smile seemed to become slightly strained before relaxing as he said, "Well Pete, I'd tell yah but then I'd hafta kill yah!" Harry said mockingly. The three friends laughed as they continued on with their lunch discussing trivial matters.

**Scene Break**

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Peter? There is so much legal trouble we can get into for this, not to mention your Aunt and Uncle would kill me if they found out!" said Dr. Curt Conners, an average looking man who, like Peter, had one of his arms replaced by an artificial limb. The only difference between the two was that the older man had lost his arm as a war wound where he worked as an army surgeon. The man stared worryingly at the teen who was strapped down to the operating table located in his bio-research lab. Since their initial meeting a year ago, the two genius amputees had been pooling their research together on how they could better replace theirs, and hopefully other peoples, missing appendages. Nearly six months ago, the two had made a breakthrough while going over some of Peter's parents old research notes in utilizing reptile DNA and mixing it with human DNA to allow human regeneration. They had reach positive results with the animal testing on the theory and Peter had told Curt that he wanted to volunteer as the first human subject.

"I'm sure Doc, this isn't just for me but for my family as well. They try to hide it from me but I've seen the medical bills that have been piling up thanks to taking care of this stupid arm of mine. If we reported the results now it'll go through a long testing phase and by the time their done my family could wind up bankrupt. Besides, it'd most likely become property to some big business that'd care more about turning a profit than helping people, so I'd end up having to pay a fortune for a treatment we've already perfected. We've already run the necessary tests and it's a 98% probability of working with no side-effects, have a little faith. The only reason I'm doing this before you is because my body is still younger and more susceptible to changes, also allowing me a better immunity to anything that could go wrong. Is all the monitoring equipment set up?" Peter stated.

Sighing, the doctor looked at his young charge and said, "Yes they are all set. Remember that if you show any abnormalities within the week the monitors attached to your chest will inform me and I'll come running to deliver the counter-drug."

Peter nodded with a determined look, "Then let's do this!"

Conners grabbed a hypodermic needle with a greenish liquid in it and plunged it into Peter's exposed vein. After pulling it out the doctor asked, "How do you feel?"

Peter rubbed the area that the needle injected him and stated, "Well the area feels a little on the itchy side, but other than that nothing new. Course, for some of the subjects it took at least three days before they started to show signs of regeneration."

Curt nodded and said, "True, so make sure to keep the monitoring equipment on and call me if you notice any changes to your biology."

**Scene Skip**

It'd been two days since Peter had the injection and there was still no real change that he'd notice. That wasn't what was currently on his mind, however. Today was the class fieldtrip to Osborn Industries, where they were looking at the labs that contained some of the company's latest breakthroughs. Peter was so engrossed in the tour that he didn't notice an abnormally large spider crawl onto his hand. That is, until said spider bit him causing him to yell out in shock and pain. The spider went flying onto M.J.'s shirt where it fell off onto the floor where Kong quickly squished it. Peter didn't notice much of anything after that, as he quickly passed out due to the wave of nausea that assaulted him. The next thing the boy noticed was that he was waking up in a hospital with his aunt and uncle, M.J., Harry, and Dr. Conners looking over him.

"W-what happened?" Peter croaked hoarsely. After his aunt gave him a drink of water, M.J. told Peter that he passed out from his spider bite and was rushed to the hospital, where Dr. Conners was waiting for him sense he was still monitoring Peter's vitals (not that anyone else in the room knew that) and had started treating him immediately, and his relatives arrived shortly afterwards.

It was several hours later that all of his guests had left and Peter was getting ready to leave himself when he started to feel strange. He called Curt over from the other room and the doctor rushed in to help the unsteady Peter onto the operating table. Before Conners could ask what was wrong, Peter let out a moan of pain as the stump that was his left arm started to lengthen and reform. Before their very eyes, Peter's arm was fully restored. Both occupants stared at the limb with utter amazement.

"T-the test results were never _that _fast!" Curt cried out in amazement.

"Yeah, hurt something awful too," Peter said while flexing his restored arm.

"We should hid it until we figure out why it came out like this and have a legitimate excuse for the experiment Peter," Curt said in a serious tone. He then took out a plastic glove that covered the length of Peter's arm, giving it the same look as his artificial limb. "I made this in case we couldn't find a reason for the experiment by the time your arm fully regenerated. Didn't think we'd need it this fast though. Try not to use the arm too much in case there's anything wrong with it, alright Peter?" Seeing the teen nod in agreement, Curt allowed Peter to exit the hospital in his family while he was left behind to study the blood samples. Little did he know that a shadowy figure had pocketed one of the samples that Peter left for Conners.

The next day, Peter was walking on cloud 9. He couldn't believe his luck, they had done it! Now all they had to do was run some tests and then the world would be given the benefits of their research. It was later the next evening that Peter started to feel funny. His skin was feeling dry and itchy, his spin and limbs ached, and it felt like he'd blow chunks any minute. Excusing himself to his room, Peter collapsed on his bed. "W-what's happening?" Peter ground out through newly sharpening teeth. Suddenly, the pain in his body exploded! His skin took on a scaly green texture, his hands and feet became clawed, his spine lengthened to form a long, whip-like tail, his hair receded into his scalp and was replaced by horns that formed in a Mohawk-like pattern, his eyes took on a yellow color while his pupils became slits, and finally his face lengthened out into a lizard-like muzzle.

The newly transformed teen gave off a roar, marking the birth of the Lizard!

**AN: **Woo, this story took a lot out of me. This was an idea I've had for a little while and I wanted to throw it out there. Please note that I may continue this story in the future, but as of right now it's more like the opening of a challenge story, which is why it skips around more. I've said it once and I'll say it again: I might be able to come up with cool story plots, but writing them out is a whole other matter. So if someone is interested in writing out this story, here is what I've got planned:

Peter was injected with an early Lizard formula that would have just resulted in regeneration if it wasn't for the fact that the mutagens that the spider had accelerated it, causing it to become a version of the original Lizard formula. The difference is, Peter still has full control of his actions and mind (think the Lizard from Spider-Man, Friend or Foe), he also has the combined powers of Spider-Man and the Lizard, as well as a few others. His powers are: super strength (the combined might of Spider-Man + the Lizard = rivals the Hulk in strength), wall crawling, numbing toxins on teeth, razor sharp teeth and claws, camouflage (he has chameleon DNA mixed in), regeneration, Spider-Sense, etc. The pairing can be with either M.J. or Gwen Stacey, not both. The universe is a mix of all Spider-Man universes with the Ultimate comic's universe being the main influence. Please Review or PM me if you feel up to the challenge and maybe with a little luck I'll work on it myself someday. Until then, please enjoy my other stories. Later!


End file.
